


Star Bright

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Narcissism, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lucy has ever wanted was to be a *STAR*!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Bright

Lucy MacGillicuddy Ricardo is a star.  She knows it in her bones, and from the tips of her toes to the top of her red curls.  It's her passion, her destiny.  And she's never doubted that she will make it someday.  But sometimes she gets tired and wonders why it's taking so long.  

When those times come, Ethel is a real godsend.  Ethel agrees that Lucy is a star.  Ethel is the number one fan of the Lucy fan club.  Even when Ethel plays reluctant, she's always loyal and ready to jump into the scheme.  When Lucy hits the big time, she's taking Ethel along with her.  

It's the second biggest disappointment of her life that Ricky doesn't see it -- Ricky Ricardo, her husband, so handsome, so talented.  She still remembers the day when she went to see this new Latin sensation and gawked at him from the audience, amazed at his star power, his ease in commanding the stage.  She was almost envious... No, she wasn't.  She is fiercely proud of him and how far he's risen, but back then he was a stranger standing where she wanted to be.  

The moment Ricky looked into the audience, into all those faces, and saw her, she almost fainted.  She thought for sure he'd recognized that she was meant to be up on that stage with him, sharing in the spotlight.  She'd been in ecstasy throughout the whole courtship period and overjoyed to accept his marriage proposal.  It was... a bit of a shock to realize that Ricky's was a solo career and that she'd have to be patient before her ship sailed in.  It helped a lot that she was so close and could soak up the atmosphere of show biz.  She was learning useful things for the future.  

Then they'd met Ethel and Fred.  The Mertzes had been in vaudeville, never headliners, but solid, well-respected performers.  Lucy gives credit where credit is due and avidly listens to Ethel's stories of vaudeville and life on the road, although she privately thinks it sounds just a bit sordid and dreary.  Hollywood, on the other hand, is all glamour and sophistication.  Nothing at all like vaudeville.  But she'll never say so to Ethel, whose round face glows with happy memories as she retells them.  

It's almost time.  

The Tropicana is filled with happy people getting into the Christmas spirit; people drinking, talking to each other, enjoying the music.  Ricky is belting out the last notes of his signature song, Babaloo, and the crowd's energy has Lucy vibrating with anticipation.  

Ricky's performance is done and the audience is clapping enthusiastically.  He's had his chance with the Hollywood talent agent tonight.  Now it's her turn.  She waits while Ricky accepts the applause and then walks up to the table to talk to the agent.

  Lucy nods across the room to where Ethel is hovering off-stage as well.  Ethel's wearing a Santa's Elf costume with a jaunty cap.  Ethel nods back, walks quietly up to the band, and raises her hands to bring them to attention.  "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town," she insists with a firmness only slightly marred by a nervous quaver.  

The band exchanges confused looks and then their eyes slide over to where Lucy is waiting offstage, all decked out in her slinky Mrs. Santa outfit.  Then they look over to where Ricky is standing, schmoozing the Hollywood agent.  One of the men grins and says something in Spanish to the band.  They begin to play.   

She twirls out onto the stage, and throws a green-ribboned rose at the talent agent, hitting him on the head.  In slow motion, Ricky turns to stare at her, mouth dropping in horrified dismay.  'He looks kind of stupid like that,' she thinks disloyally, just before the music grabs her and throws her at the audience.

 

* * * * *

 They stagger off the stage, the thunder of applause fading behind them.  They laugh helplessly as they hurry down to the almost forgotten women's dressing room in the basement, before Ricky can find them.  This one is dingy, not like the well-lit one the showgirls are using upstairs, but it's all theirs.

  Ethel bumps her up against one of the low counters against the wall and grins happily.  "You were wonderful, Lucy. They loved you!"  

Lucy beams back.  They did, didn't they?  It was a little touch-and-go when the Santa hat fell over her eyes and she tripped on the long, red skirt, but she'd gotten right up again like a trooper.  The show must go on.  They might have laughed but they clapped really loudly at the end.  She feels the shiver of post-performance adrenaline and leans forward into Ethel's kiss.

  Ethel's hands are soft and slightly damp as they move to Lucy's breasts and pop first one and then the other breast out of the cleavage-revealing Mrs. Santa costume for Ethel to catch in her mouth and suck.  Lucy sighs and relaxes against the mirror.  She loves this part.  

She hadn't been sure at first, but Ethel reassured her that it was the best way to take care of the excitement and energy after a performance.  All the vaudeville girls used to do it and they never had problems getting to sleep at night.  Lucy has to admit that Ethel knows what she's talking about; she'll sleep like a baby tonight.  Lucy figures it's all just part of the world of show biz that she's got to learn.  

Ethel slides down on her knees and pushes up the red skirt with its white fur trim.  Lucy grabs it and holds it above her waist so that Ethel can see what she's doing.  She stares into the mirrors along the opposite wall as Ethel works her girdle down to her knees.  The rich red of the costume makes her look pale and exotic, like a real actress.  

Then Ethel's mouth is right there, and Lucy moans because it feels so good.  All her excitement gathers and drops down to where Ethel is busy.  Lucy watches herself in the mirror as two spots of pink appear on her pale cheeks.  Her eyes are heavy and Lucy thinks she looks pretty sultry right now.  

She wonders if the talent agent thought so.  Because... "Oh, Ethel, yes..." a certain sex appeal is important for a Hollywood career.  It charms an audience and brings them back to the movie theater over and over again to see... "Ohhh, please" ... their screen idol.  Lucy is certain she can bring people back, if she would just get the chance.  

Lucy's hips are starting to buck and Ethel moans and her tongue... "Heavens, Ethel, sooo talented!"  

Lucy stands tall and thrusts out her heaving breasts in a glamour pose.  In the mirror, her eyes glitter like diamonds and she sways in Ethel's worshipful grip.  The roar of the crowd fills her ears and she whimpers with joy, "oh, ohhhhhhh...", shuddering, as her star rises, rises, rises, and finally bursts gloriously across the heavens, the other stars lighting up and forming letters like a cosmic marquee...

  
Starring Hollywood's Favorite Red-Hot Sweetheart, Lucy Ricardo!   



End file.
